Ruthless
by SilverGardenia
Summary: He was the heir of his father's land, yet he struggled to find a suitable mate. Inutaisho took it upon his hand and arranged a marriage between his sons and the daughters of the North Lands as a peace treaty. Sesshomaru was considered ruthless in combat and in bed. What could the youngest daughter of the North Lands do with a stoic and cold lord who despises her blood?
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are properties of Rumiko Takahashi, not mine.

**Warning:** For a mature audience.

**A/N:** I do not claim to be a talented writer. I do not write with a perfect grammar or syntax. I have not written stories over six years now, so please spare me. Hopefully, you can enjoy this story.

~Encounters ~

Anger seeped through golden eyes that were fixed on two young males. Long sharp claws tapped on the mahogany table. Those claws had slayed many demons and yet they could not silent mere pups. His sons were nearly two hundred summers and yet they were incapable of finding mates. Those pups drove Inutaisho to the edge of his sanity. Demons their age would have mated within the first fifty summers but his sons were womanizers.

They loved receiving attention from different and multiple women. Inuyasha played with any types of women. It did not matter if they were humans, half-breeds or demons. As for Sesshomaru, he was only interested with full demon women. He had no intentions to rut with neither disgusting humans nor half-breeds. Their scents were repulsive and they were weak according to his eldest son. The boys would and could not stay with one partner and that could be the end of their family tree.

No female demon would even consider mating with either of them. Sure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were generals of the Western Army and had women kneeling to their feet but no suitable and honorable woman in the right mind would marry them. No, this had to stop. Inutaisho's council were begging for him to arrange a wedding for both boys. It looked bad for him and his land.

While he was going through the dilemma, his sons were bickering about who wiped off more soldiers from the North Lands.

"I took out about three hundred men! You were doing nothing the whole time Sesshomaru! You were probably out for a stroll again suppose?" Inuyasha bragged to his elder brother with a cocky smile. He leaned in front of the table. Sesshomaru who sat in front of him, ignored his rather untrue statement. He lifted a cup of tea and sipped it while his bratty younger brother bragged out loud about his conquest in the North Lands to the servants who were dumb enough to believe his tale.

"Father, what was the reason for this meeting? This Sesshomaru has other things to attend to." Sesshomaru stated and closed his eyes. He had had a long day and he just wanted to relieve some stress.

"Your concubines can wait. Besides, you both will not need mistresses anymore." Inutaisho smirked when he saw Inuyasha's mouth wide open. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the end of the table and stared into his father's eyes. He was serious.

"What-What? Father, please care to explain why we need to send off all those gorgeous and luscious women away?" Inuyasha slammed his hands onto the table and stood up while Sesshomaru stayed in his unbreakable composure.

"I have arranged a marriage for both you boys. Sesshomaru, you are turning two hundred and one this summer and Inuyasha, you will be one hundred and seventy-seven summers. The council and I have reached an agreement for you to wed the daughters of the North Lands. It is a peace treaty between both Lands and I have expectations of impeccable behaviour tomorrow evening. These young women are very suitable for you both. I have heard that they have many suitors and their beauty is incomparable even for half-breeds." Inutaisho rose and walked to the door. Inuyasha ran after his father but he turned around and glared at his younger son. "No, it is my final decision." He left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"This is the end of my life! What if they are half-lizard demons? What if-" Inuyasha screamed and got interrupted by his brother.

"This is inacceptable. This Sesshomaru refuses to mate with a half-breed." Sesshomaru hands turned into a fist and his knuckles turned white. His eyes turned crimson and he stormed out in fury.

The sun started to disappear in the West. The birds flew above a red carriage surrounded by large male fox demons. The youngest daughter of the Northern Land put her hand on her heart and felt the quick pace of it while she stared outside. The West was beautiful. There was no snow therefore animals and demons roamed at ease. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She was scared and nervous. She was to wed one of Inutaisho's sons. She had seen them in battle and they were ruthless. She hoped she would get neither of them but she did not want her elder sister to get Sesshomaru. She has heard about his conquest with women. He was as ruthless and cruel in bed as on the battle ground. He only sought for his own pleasure and neglected the females' needs. She was a half-breed and therefore, it was a huge issue. It was said that he hated half-breeds. She would gladly protect her elder sister and make her marry the nicer brother. Sesshomaru was a beautiful dog demon and the heir of the Western Lands.

She had met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the battleground. The elder brother had long silky silver hair while Inuyasha's were less smooth looking. It was perhaps his half human blood which caused him to have rougher looking hair. Sesshomaru's eyes were a bright gold color while Inuyasha's were slightly darker. The older brother was obviously taller and more muscular than the younger one. They were both very mesmerizing.

"Kagome, we have arrived." Her older sister turned to her and gave her a nervous smile. Kagome reached for her older sister, Kikyo and squeezed her hand. They had to marry them in order to save the Land. The West was strong and the North had no chance to win even with their cunning tactics.

Inutaisho had a huge smile when the carriage pulled over. His sons stood beside him and waited eagerly to see how incomparable their beauty was. Kikyo was apparently the brilliant one. She was the tactic master. She was the right hand 'man' of her father. She was his advisor and she was also very cunning. She was born delicate as a flower they said. She was thinner and taller than Kagome. The younger sister was not as bright or cunning as her sister but she was the General of the Army along with her brother. She was more toned and a better fighter than her elder sister. She was feared on the battlefield even for a half-breed.

Inutaisho knew that Inuyasha would fall easily for either girls but Sesshomaru was another case. He could not even stay in a room with half-breeds or humans. Even his own brother disgusted him. Either Sesshomaru liked it or not, his words were orders. They had to follow his instructions and no one ever defied him without suffering consequences. His gaze turned towards his older son and saw his jaw clenched and his mouth turned into a thin harsh line when one of the guards opened the carriage door.

Kikyo stepped out of the carriage first. She was indeed tall but definitely not as tall as Inuyasha. She was beautiful. She had medium dark brown hair and a long shaped oval face. She has dark brown eyes with green hues. She had a long but rather petite nose and her lips were plumb with a reddish colour. Her skin was peach color and it was perfect. It looked like silk and there were no scars on her skin. She looked so frail and they could tell that by the size of her waist. Her long legs carried her out of the carriage. She was wearing a dark green kimono and her obi had leaf designs. She was simple and elegant looking, a refine woman indeed. Kikyo had more suitors than Kagome because of her delicateness.

She bowed down in front of the men and Inuyasha noticed her cute little round ass and he smirked. Her chest was not the largest he had seen but it was definitely round and perky. He held his breath when she stood up and he could see her cleavage. She smirked back at him and moved to the left for her sister to come out.

Inutaisho had the biggest and widest smile. He was quite pleased by Kikyo's beauty. She was like a flower. He could see the interest Inuyasha had on her. He would have liked the moment better if Sesshomaru did not look so disinterested. Kikyo was far too frail for Sesshomaru, he would probably break her the first night. Inutaisho hoped the second daughter of the North would at least spark interest in his elder son or else he would feel his son's wrath later on.

Kikyo stood there and stared Inuyasha. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His dark golden eyes just made her heart beat fast. His hair was white compared to his older brother's silver hair. His ears were so adorable that she wanted to touch them. His lips looked so delectable. She licked her lips. And his body, oh dear. He was quite muscular. He was not as tall as Sesshomaru but he was half a head taller than she. His red kimono caught her attention when she got out of the carriage. He turned his head towards her and she smiled and looked back at the carriage. Her eyes were set on the younger sibling. Let the games begin.

Kagome came out with a blue royal kimono with a floral obi. Her long eyelashes fluttered and the men were trying to see her eye color. They were beautiful. She had blue eyes with gray hues. Her nose was shorter than Kikyo's but as small. She had fuller lips than her sister. Her lips made her sister's lips look thin and harsh. Her hair was raven colored which made her skin look like white porcelain. Her skin was not as flawless as Kikyo's due to her battles. She was shorter than Kikyo by a few inches but she had a stronger looking body. She was not as thin as her sister but still small. She had very mesmerizing hips. It was probably because of all the battles she had been to. Her legs were very tone and her ass too. It was not as small as Kikyo's derriere but it was definitely round. As she bend down to bow, all three dog demon noted that she had quite a perky, round and rather large chest compared to her thinner looking sister.

Inutaisho looked over to his shoulder to gaze at Sesshomaru's reaction. Strangers would not be able to tell if Sesshomaru was smirking or not. His facial expressions were almost unreadable but his father knew him better than anyone. He saw at the corner of his lips a smirk. His elder son was very pleased by and fond by the younger sister.

Kagome looked over at her sister. Kikyo and Inuyasha were already exchanging glances and smirks while she seemed to have not impressed either one of the brothers. She looked at Sesshomaru and his reaction was indifferent. He was beautiful. He was wearing a white kimono with magenta floral design on his sleeves. His armor was impressive because of its size and sharp spikes. He had long sliver silky long hair hiding his magenta markings on his face. He was a full grown demon and the size of his tail was impressive. It looked so soft and warm, Kagome noted. She was still younger than him therefore her tail was not as long and she had no markings due to her half-human blood. His lips were thin and peachy colored. Hers was more of a cherry blossom color making her look innocent. His chest and shoulders were broad. It was sign of many trainings and battles. Inuyasha almost looks scrawny next to him. She could not take her eyes off him.

Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand and led her into the castle and she had to take Sesshomaru's. She was hesitant because he made no move to approach her. He simply stared at her. She saw red streaks in his eyes. She had wondered what she had done to offend him or what is it just the sight of a half-breed disgusting him. He was the last one she wanted to offend. He was after all, ruthless.


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are properties of Rumiko Takahashi, not mine.

**Warning:** For a mature audience.

**A/N:** I do not claim to be a talented writer. I do not write with a perfect grammar or syntax. I have not written stories over six years now, so please spare me. Hopefully, you can enjoy this story.

~Sparring~

Inutaisho waved goodbye to the youngsters and headed out to attend a meeting with his council. He left his older son with the youngest daughter of the North Lands. He doubted that Sesshomaru would hurt such an innocent and majestic creature.

Sesshomaru had never seen such an alluring and exotic woman in his life. She looked so innocent with her large blue eyes. Her mouth slightly pouted waiting for him to take her hand. He had a hard time thinking and concentrating. He was captivated by her. Her neck slender neck captured his attention. He wanted to pin her up against a wall and bite into that creamy porcelain throat of hers. He wanted to feel those toned legs around his waist and those soft looking mounds against his hard chest. He wanted to see her gasp for air with those luscious and delicious looking plumb lips. He could feel his pants tighten and his eyes turning red. He had to act composed. She noticed his eyes and she backed up slightly. He smirked slightly. So she knew what he was capable of. Good because he was going to hunt her down.

He put one hand behind his back and the other one stretched out for her hand. She was hesitant to take his hands at first but as soon as she put her hand on his, she felt a shock going through her body. It never happened in the past. When other men touched her, it never had any effect. She blushed and felt like a pup being touched for the very time.

Her hand was so smooth and warm. He was never actually this gentle with women especially half-breeds. She was so small and felt like he could break her hand if he held her too tightly. He was walking next to her and she smelled so intoxicating. She smelled like gardenia flowers. Her scent was a sweet as the aroma of the flower and she was pure as it. His head was spinning and thought he was going delirious. He wanted to drag her away into his room and lock the door for the whole entire night. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to smell her sweet scent aroused. Oh how tempting it was. Never in his life has a woman's scent completely invade his nostrils.

When they got to the guest room, Inuyasha and Kikyo were already flirting and glued together. They were laughing and touching each other's legs. Kagome blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru gazed down at her and smiled. She was either untouched or inexperienced. From her reaction, she probably did not have much experience with men. He wanted to show her the pleasures she had never experienced.

"Ah! Kagome, sit down with us!" Kikyo was patting the sit next to her but Kagome could feel the heat and arousal in the air from the couple. The room was recently closed and when she came in it was like a punch in the face. Kagome awkwardly smiled and nodded her head. She and Sesshomaru sat in front of each other and she felt someone staring at her. Her crystal blue eyes slightly looked in front of her and met golden eyes. She blushed and gazed elsewhere. She was a bit nervous to be so near Sesshomaru because she knew how much he hated half-breeds. She tried not to do anything to offend him.

"Kikyo and I were just talking about how both of you were ruthless on the battleground." Inuyasha said while leaning on the table as he stared at Kagome. "I heard you were considered unbeatable in the North Lands." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to the statement. How could such a small and delicate half-breed be called unbeatable? She did not even have her armor on her for god sake. She looked nothing like a warrior.

"People probably praised me because of my status." Kagome laughed nervously. She had no attention to scare her suitors away. She did not have as much men asking for her hand, compared to Kikyo. Her strength scared other males because they could not make her submit to them. Her people called her ferocious and wild.

"She was feared by our soldiers." Kikyo smiled and Kagome shot her a glare.

Sesshomaru was curious now. He wanted to test her strength and see if all those rumors were true.

"Would you like to spar with this Sesshomaru?" He stared at her and she uncomfortably looked away biting her lips.

"She would love to! You have no idea how much time she spends in the dojo." Kikyo beamed and clapped her hands.

"Kikyo-" Kagome leaned to the tip of chair.

"Well off you two! Have a nice spar we won't bother you." She grinned and Kagome frowned. Her older sister wanted to be alone with Inuyasha and she was trying to get rid of her.

Sesshomaru got on his feet and opened the door for her. She dragged her feet to the door while glaring at her sister who had a huge smirk. She sent her daggers through her glare before exiting.

The walk was very uncomfortable. Neither of them spoke to each other. Kagome took a deep breath.

"So, I heard you were one of the generals?" She innocently asked as if she had never known.

"Hn, so are you." He did not look at her. He kept walking and she sighed. As she thought, he was not interested in her. What others said about his dislike and hate for half-demons were true. What she did not know what that he avoided looking at her because her eyes were so mesmerizing. He tried to keep his normal composure.

She kept looking straight and they ended up stopping in front of the dojo. The large variety of weapons made her ears perk up.

"Can I?" She had a huge smile and walked in the dojo. He followed and looked at her round derriere as she walked to the weapons. He had a hard time keeping his arousal low and he needed a distraction, fast.

"Lady Kagome, would you like to spar now? I will not use all my strength." She looked at him and smiled. He was underestimating her. Although he was ruthless in the battleground, so was she. She did not know his full strength either but he had one weakness, thinking she was weak because of her size.

"I would be please to." She send shiver down his spine and he growled very quietly.

"Let's head to your room to change-"

"It's fine." Kagome walked to the end of the dojo and removed her kimono. It slid down her body like silk. She was just wearing a small robe under and it was just secured by her obi. Her legs were long and strong. Her chest, he could see her nipples perk with excitement through the silk fabric. She was going to be the death of him. She ran towards him with her chest jiggling. He tried not to look or else she would smell his arousal. He was getting hard like a pup seeing a naked woman for the first time. This barely happened to him. If she found out he would die in humiliation and embarrassment.

"This will be my choice of weapon." She took out a bow. He almost snorted. She thought she could beat him with that? Well she was foolish. He pulled out a sword from the massive variety of choices and she placed herself in a combat stand.

"Well here I come." She smiled and pulled out the arrow and shot towards him. He dodged and rolled his eyes. He was playing with a kid. Before his foot touched the ground, another arrow came forward. He barely dodged it and it slid his sleeve open. His eyes open wide and stared at her. Her speed was incredible and he had underestimated her. She had a smirk on her face and he grinned back at her. "I won't hold back then."

It scared her slightly. He grinned. It was the first time she had seen any type of expression on his face. She felt shiver down her spine and she was thrilled. She pulled another arrow and before Sesshomaru knew it, he had multiple arrows coming at him. Her speed, her agility and her precision was quite impressive but he was faster than she. He dodged her upcoming arrows and he was coming fast towards her. She felt a slight panic. She kept firing until she had no arrows. He came at her with the sword but she blocked it with her bow. She raised her leg to kick him but he grabbed her ankle and threw her to the wall but she landed on her feet and crouched like a feline. Her breathing became heavier and her chest moved up and down distracting him from the match. She threw the bow at him and he cut the bow in half.

When the bow was out of his sight, she was in front of him and tried to cut him with her claws but he moved fast enough to only get his armor and his obi cut in half. His armor and his kimono fell down on the floor with a clank sound. He was now bare chest and Kagome's eyes were stuck on his abs and broad shoulders. His hips had magenta stripes and the hakama was riding low. He chuckled as a blush appeared on her cheeks and came at her. His swung his sword at her but she was dodging every strike. Before she noticed, her robe was getting shredded. She took steps back and they both stared at each other with heatedly. She was breathing hard while he was barely breaking a sweat.

There was definitely a big difference in their strengths. His arousal hit her nose like a tsunami and she noticed his eyes staring intensely at her chest. Her robe was wide open. He had cut her obi open and her chest was bare to him. Her perky pink nipples were quickly covered by her arms. Red streaks seeped into both their eyes. Kagome was angry. How dare he undress her on purpose? Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with lust. The sight of her heavy panting, the sight of clothes barely covering her luscious body and the glare of her seducing eyes were driving him wild. His beast was awake.

"How dare you-" Before she could finish, her back was pressed against the wall and her chest was against his hard chest. Her robe was wide open for him to feast on the sight. She was breathing harder, in a panicky state because his eyes were no longer gold. They were crimson and the scent of his arousal in the air was heavy. It made her dizzy. He pushed his long and muscular thigh between her legs and lifted her, resting his body between her thighs. She was trapped. She put her hands on his chest to push him away but he growled as a warning. It was a deep throated sound which made her shiver with delight.

His sword was thrown to the end of the dojo, no longer in his possession. One of his crawled up her leg to her thigh and he dug his claws into her skin but not enough to draw blood. His other hand pinned her hands above her head. She glared at him as a warning to stop but he did not care. He was pass caring either she was half-breed or not. He leaned his head down and breathed her delicious scent. Her breath was caught in her throat. His parted his lips and his elongated fangs hovered over her neck. His breathing became pants. He was beautiful, the stripes on his cheekbones were jagged and his eyes crimson colored. His luscious lips touched her heated skin and slowly kissed her long slender neck. She moaned and arched her back, pressing her hips onto his. She could feel the impressive size of the hardness. He groaned at her and pulled his head up to look at her.

"I won't be gentle." He lowered his lips to her plumb ones. She tasted as sweet as she smelled and her lips were the softest. She moaned in his mouth when his tongue passed her lips to tango with hers. She gladly complied and joined him. She felt like she was floating because everything felt so light. His scent was drugging her. The muskiness and manliness of his taste drove her insane. He tasted delicious and she could not stop. She grinded her hips against him and she received a growl of approval from him. His hands grabbed her round cheeks and slammed her against his hard body, causing her to moan.

Her hard nipples were pressed against his warm chest. He pulled his lips away from hers but she pulled the back of his neck towards her and kissed him again. One of his hands grabbed her breast and it fit in his hand perfectly, he noted. He played with the nipple and lightly pinched it. She moaned and tore her lips from his, throwing her head back. His lips lowered to her breasts and licked a nipple. She rocked against his crotch and he growled. His hand stopped her movement. Her innocent actions were going to drive him to the edge. He was not going to stop until she became delirious with pleasure. He wanted her screaming, squirming under him and sobbing asking to stop.

She traced her fingers on his chest and his crimson eyes stared at her dark blue eyes with red hues. Her eyes were filled with lust. She did not know what she wanted but she knew he could give it to her. The aching she was feeling was starting to hurt her. She needed something to soothe it. She put her lips on his neck and lightly suckled on his skin. God, he tasted like heaven. Sesshomaru threw his head back so she could have better access. Never had he allowed a woman to touch him so. He barely kissed them or even let them touch him. He just rutted with them but she was intoxicating. He could not think when her scent was all over him.

She lowered her lips to his chest, torso and she got to the hips. He let her slide off his body, her curves rubbed against him. She pushed him against the wall and she was now in control. She smirked and went down on her knees. He could see delectable round ass sticking out and her perky mouth-watering breasts. It was an exquisite sight. She trailed her soft and warm tongue over his magenta stripes on his hips and lightly suckled on his delightful skin. He rolled his eyes back and cursed. Was she really innocent? Because she seemed to know what she was doing. Her fingers made its way to the hilt of his pants and his eyes shot open, gazing at her. She had a devilish smile. Was she going to-? She pulled his pants down and his erection proudly stood up straight.

He was well endowed. His shaft was slightly purple and the veins were visible. She licked her lips and leaned in to lick his shaft and his eyes were now shut tightly. Her warm mouth clammed down his tip and he groaned. He grabbed her hair to stop her but she pushed away his hands. He felt so weak, so submissive. She moved her tongue like a snake demon. She was so skilled and he now doubted her innocence. She grabbed his testicles and fondled them. He thought he was going to have a cardio arrest because his heart was beating at an irregular pace.

Before he knew it, she rolled her tongue on a sensitive spot and he roared in pleasure. His seed shot into her mouth and she licked him until he was cleaned. His orgasm was so strong he got dizzy. She got up and kissed his lips and closed her robe. She waved goodbye to him and left him. He slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. He could not believe what just happened. She dominated him and left him unsatisfied. Oh was he going to screw her until she lost her sweet voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Child Like

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are properties of Rumiko Takahashi, not mine.

**Warning:** For a mature audience.

**A/N:** I do not claim to be a talented writer. I do not write with a perfect grammar or syntax. I have not written stories over six years now, so please spare me. Hopefully, you can enjoy this story.

~Child Like~

She was sitting down on a chair, touching the marks he had left on her neck. Her mouth was swollen and red from his assault. She had never felt such a wondrous feeling yet she fled his touch. This mysterious and unfamiliar feeling had scared her. He must not have been very pleased. She left his being half naked and sweaty. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was probably nothing else but lust. The cold and stoic Sesshomaru could never love a woman especially a half-breed. She should probably apologize for her indecent behaviour she thought. She was brushing her long wavy dark curls when her older sister opened the door.

"Kagome! I have wonderful news!" Kikyo walked in her chamber and grabbed her sister's hands. Kagome's blue eyes were filled with curiosity awaiting her sister's news. "Lord Inuyasha, he has chosen me. Sesshomaru is all yours for the taking."

"That's wonderful news sister!" Kagome beamed a smile at her sister. She could not believe it though. Everything was going so fast. Her heart was beating quicker because it meant that if Sesshomaru wanted her, he could have her.

"Oh no…" Kagome hit her head on the vanity table and sighed. Her older sister raised her eyebrows and kneeled to her sister.

"What is wrong my sister? Is he not to your liking?" Kikyo asked with a worried tone. Kagome turned her head towards her while her cheek leaned on the table.

"No, he is beautiful Kikyo and I am happy for you but-but I refuse to be someone's mate without any real feelings. You see, Lord Sesshomaru has no intention to mate with a half-breed. He just wants to bed with no emotional ties."

"What if you are wro- Wait how do you all of this?" Kikyo grabbed her sister hand and sniffed it. Her eyes widened and rose up.

"You smell like him!" She yelled and Kagome rushed over to close the door. "You slept with him!? Your whole body is drenched in his scent!"

"Hush it Kikyo! No I have not slept with Lord Sesshomaru. We just-just kissed." Kagome blushed and looked away. She started playing with her kimono and avoided her older sister's eyes.

"Sister, do not take me for a fool! You have done more than kissing! Look at those marks he had left on you." Kikyo pointed at her neck and Kagome quickly covered it with her hand.

"I-We-… There is nothing between us sister." Kagome looked at her sister's dark brown eyes with green hues. Her sister folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Kagome, you cannot continue to run away from this. Lord Inuyasha has already chosen me. You and Lord Sesshomaru are to be bound for the kingdom's sake. Besides, he has no interest in me. This might not be the future you desire but it is the only road to save our land." Her sister left with a compassionate smile.

Kagome sank to the floor and put her hands on her face. She let out a long sigh. She did not want to a trophy wife. She did not want to give her title away. She was the second general of the Northern Lands. She wanted to run outside freely, not bound to someone. She wanted to fall in love and be loved. She wanted to continue fighting for her Lands not anyone else's.

She got up and clenched her fist so tightly it made her claws dig into her palm. Blood broke out of the wounds. She walked towards the window and her blue crystal eyes stared into the far bright horizon. If Sesshomaru refused her then she would be freed. She would make him hate her and a cunning smile spread on her plumb lips. She was going to ignore him so he would leave her alone.

* * *

He had no intentions to let her go and he plans for her. He did not care if she denied her lust for him or not. Her body spoke on its own last night. He would make her want him and he would make her beg for him. He wanted to keep her to himself and he wanted to ravish her. She was going to only scream his name from night to morning.

"Mine." Sesshomaru's eyes flicked a crimson color before turning to his natural gold color. He lay on his bed nude, with covers on his hips. He could not sleep all night because he kept replaying the make out scene in his mind. Her blue eyes hazed with lust, her plumb lips gasping for air and her body arched into his. Oh how he loved her soft curves pressed against his hard body. He groaned and pressed his hand on his forehead. It was evening and he was still in his bed.

He pushed his covers off his body and walked naked in his chamber. He walked to the mirror and stared at the bite marks she had left on his hips. He felt a stir in his lower regions and he growled. She was not even here and he got hard.

Sesshomaru walked into the tea room and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha babbling about ridiculous subjects. He turned his head and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. His father was in the room reading a book and raised his eyebrow.

"Searching for Lady Kagome? I haven't seen her all day" His father grinned and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He walked out of the room and decided to walk to dojo thinking she would be there. He was indeed right.

There she was in her a black kimono with blue cherry blossoms. Her silver armor covered her chest and shoulders. She was in a fighting stance as if she was waiting for an attack. He glanced out at the end of the dojo and saw a pile of soldiers sweating and gasping for air. She defeated most of his men and the one fighting her, was one of his best soldier. He was his commander officer and he was a wolf demon. He attacked her with his claws. She dodged it by crouching and she raised her palm up. It was directed to his jaw and the commander fell backwards into the ground.

A clap echoed in the dojo and Kagome quickly turned her face. Sesshomaru clapped his hands and walked towards her. She rolled her eyes and stretched out her hand for the commander to reach. The soldier reached her hand and she pulled him onto his feet. The sight of her touching another man made his blood boil. In the air, he could smell the arousal of his men. She was mesmerizing in her outfit. A few stands of her hair stuck to her face due to her sweat. Her plumb lips were slightly parted as she took heavy breaths.

"What brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome did not even look at him as she pulled her long hair aside, exposing her long slender neck. He frowned slightly at the coldness in her voice but he chose to brush it off.

"Good morning to you as well, Lady Kagome. This Sesshomaru came for stroll and saw you wipe off my men." He glanced at his men and nodded. They all got on his feet and fled away fearing for their life. "I see you have acquainted my commander officer, Kouga." The wolf commander blushed as the dazzling half-breed turned to him and flashed him a gorgeous smile.

"Yes, I have. Kouga has agreed to spar with me. Well actually more than half your men have." She laughed and he let a small growl that she missed. "Well then, would you like to have tea with me, Kouga?" She casually grabbed his arm and led him out of the dojo, leaving Sesshomaru alone. His eyes turned crimson with anger and jealousy. He hit the wall and it created a gigantic hole. How dare she humiliate him in front of his inferior? She would pay.

Kagome walked out with her arm around Kouga's. The wolf demon's cheeks were tainted pink and she laughed. He turned towards her and looked in her crystal blue eyes.

"I do not bite Kouga. I have to thank you for getting me out of a tight situation." She got on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She heard his breathing stop and she smiled. He helped her avoid Sesshomaru.

She was starting to get aroused by Sesshomaru's presence. He looked so handsome with his long silver hair pulled into a braid with a few stands of hair loosely falling on his shoulder. His kimono was white with blue petals and he had no armor on today, which made his hard body more visible to her eyes. His golden eyes… She had to avoid them at all cost or it would be her doom.

At that moment, Sesshomaru stepped out of the dojo and saw the scene play in front of him. Her body was pressed against Kouga's. Her sweet lips were on his cheek and her hands on his arms. He saw red.

Kagome pulled away and before she knew it, Kouga was pressed against the wall with Sesshomaru's hand on his neck.

"You will not approach her ever again!" Sesshomaru barked out and glared at Kouga. The wolf demon's fear was heavily cast in the air. His eyes were wide open and he tried to gasp for air. Sesshomaru felt a hand on his arm. He turned his crimson eyes towards her blue ones.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please let him go." He growled and looked back at the poor boy and released his throat. Instead, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Kouga.

"Let me go-" she screamed and pulled on his hair, releasing the long silky hair out from the bidding. She tried to pry his hand off her but he was too strong. He cast a glare at her and she saw anger in his eyes. She shut up and followed him. She knew if she angered him much more, she would have been dog food. He pulled her roughly and they stopped in front of a door. He pushed her inside and locked the door behind them. She looked like a rabbit in a hole. She was scared and she backed away from him but he stalked towards her until she fell on a soft mattress.

She gulped as he hovered over her. He put both his arms beside her and his legs dangled with hers. His eyes were crimson and his fangs were elongated. His stripes on his cheekbone were jagged which meant that his beast was starting to rise out. He grabbed her chin and titled her face upwards so he could directly look into her eyes.

"First you tempt this Sesshomaru, then you leave me aroused like a pup in his first heat and now you walk around pressing your soft curvy body against other males?" He barked at her and dug his claws into his bed.

Kagome was too shocked to say anything. Was he perhaps jealous of her and Kouga? His breathing was heavy as he tried to control his beast from getting out completely and hurting her. His crimson eyes glowed in the dark and his hair fell on her face like curtains. She could feel the heat of his body radiating on her skin.

Her control snapped. She grabbed his neck and dragged him down. She pressed her soft lips against his and she felt a gasp coming out his mouth. She stuck out her tongue to touch his but he pushed her tongue back into her mouth and he invaded her. She wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands made it to her armor and ripped it out from her frame. He threw it to the wall and dented it. He pressed his hard chest against her voluptuous ones. She grabbed the collar of his kimono and opened it. Her claws dragged on the skin of his hard chest and he hissed. She thought she hurt him and pulled her lips and hands away from him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize for my indecent actions. A mere half-breed like I must disgust-" before she could say anymore, he ripped her obi apart. She could feel the cold breeze and her nipples hardened. His crimson eyes stared at them and his hand reached for one soft mound. She moaned at the heat of his hand and arched her back.

"Half-breed or not, you are the most alluring female this Sesshomaru has ever lay eyes on." He whispered in her ear. She shivered and gripped the bed sheets. His tongue licked her earlobe and she felt something tightened in her lower regions. He trailed his warm tongue from her neck down to her breasts.

"Lord Sesshomaru, dinner is being served. Lord Inutaisho would like your presence at the table." A servant knocked on his door and left. Sesshomaru groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder. When was he going to bed her? He could not wait any longer. His cock was probably blue by now. He got off of her and fixed his kimono. She was beautiful on his bed with her dark hair spread out on his sheets. Her eyes were half closed and her lips slightly parted. He immediately looked away or else he would take her then and there. If he had continued, she would not be able to attend the first dinner at the West Lands because he would be making her scream all night.

Kagome got up and walked to the door but before she exited, he pressed his hands on the door, blocking her. He lowered his head to her ears and whispered.

"I will have you screaming and whimpering under this Sesshomaru." It was not a statement but a promise. She blushed in shades of red he had never seen and she ran out from his room. He grinned and rubbed his chin.


	4. Chapter 4: Manners

**Disclaimer:** The characters of InuYasha are properties of Rumiko Takahashi, not mine.

**Warning:** For a mature audience.

**A/N:** I do not claim to be a talented writer. I do not write with a perfect grammar or syntax. I have not written stories over six years now, so please spare me. Hopefully, you can enjoy this story.

~Manners~

Kagome ran out his room and made it to the end of the hallway where her room was. She breathed loudly as she held her kimono closed. Her face was flushed in fifty shades of red. His words resonated in her mind and she let out a groan as she slid down her door.

"He likes me!" She smiled like a child and looked at the ceiling. She was pleased that he did not mind her breed. He found her beautiful and she was definitely attracted to him as well. She did not know if he would be capable of loving someone but she was sure glad that he did not despise her. A sudden thought came into her mind.

"What have I done?" Her eyes were wide open in shock. She had kissed him when she was supposed to avoid him and make him hate her, not want her. She groaned and lowered her head. She was starting to fall for the ruthless killer who had slayed so many of her people. She felt disgusted but when she was near him, all common sense disappeared. This could not be happening to her.

Sesshomaru sat down at the dinner table and there was an empty seat to his right. He believed it was for Kagome since her presence was obviously missing. His father had a huge grin on his lips as he watched Kikyo and Inuyasha acting so lovey-dovey. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and heard the door open. His breath got caught in his throat as Kagome walked in.

She came in wearing a creamy peach kimono with red cherry blossoms on her obi and sleeves. Her kimono collar was not tightly closed around her neck but it hung loosely on her shoulders. It showed the cleavage of her impressive bosom. The sight of those perfectly round breasts stirred his loins. Her hair was tied into a loose bun with hair stands carelessly falling. Her kimono slid open and one of her legs was showing as she walked. Her neck was bare and he gulped loudly causing both his brother and father to stare at his expression.

Inutaisho smirked as he stared at his oldest boy's expression. He looked like a pup seeing a woman naked for the very first time. Kagome was a fine catch for Sesshomaru. She would probably be the one to melt his unwavering heart.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I had some issues to deal with. I hope I did not cause any disturbances." A servant pulled her chair back so she could sit.

"Oh you have quite disturbed this Sesshomaru ." he thought and stared at her. It was going to be a really long dinner for him.

The dinner had started and everyone was discussing and laughing except for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome was eating strawberries and every time she put one in her mouth, Sesshomaru shivered. She would part her plump lips and stick out her tongue before putting it in her mouth. He had the biggest hard on in his life. All he wanted was to push her against the table and fuck her until she screamed in abandon.

Kagome smelled his arousal and she grinned. She was making him uncomfortable and that was exactly her intentions. The others probably smelled his arousal also but chose to discard it. His heated stare made her loins ache but she was going to stick with her plan. She wanted to toy with him.

The dinner was getting awkward because Kikyo and Inuyasha were cuddling and almost on top of each other. The dessert came and Kagome reached for it but she felt a warm hand on her thigh. She blushed and turned toward the owner of the hand. Sesshomaru was casually eating his dessert with his hand brushing on her thigh under the table. His clawed fingers trailed against her soft skin. She did not want to make any commotion so she decided to ignore it until the hand got higher and touched her folds. She let out a small moan and he smirked. He carefully slid his dangerous fingers in her folds and felt her fluids on his fingers.

He groaned and red streaks seeped into his golden eyes. He rubbed her without touching the bundle of nerve which craved for attention. Kagome grabbed table and dug her claws into the mahogany. She shot a glare at him but he did not even glance at her. Her breathing started to become pants and her eyes were half closed.

Inutaisho sniffed the air and smiled. Kagome's face was red and her lips parted. Her hands gripped onto the table as if her life depended on it. Sesshomaru needed to be taught table manners, Inutaisho thought.

"Well, I must excuse myself. I have meetings to attend to." Inutaisho excused himself and left his two sons alone with the girls. He did not want to stay and sniff at the air filled with hormones. He was too old for this kind of stuff.

Sesshomaru let his clawed finger trail her sensitive nub and he heard her gasp. Oh how he was enjoying this. He circled her bundle of nerves and flicked his finger on it. She groaned and closed her eyes. Her juice was coating his fingers.

"Kagome, are you feeling ill?" Her sister leaned over.

"I-ah-I am fine." Kagome nervously smile and groaned very loudly as Sesshomaru inserted a finger into her wet walls. She clenched around his finger and he growled.

"So tight and so wet." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. She whimpered as he pulled his finger out and pushed back in. She threw her head back and moaned. His fingers were drenched in her womanly essence.

"Kagome, you should go see the doctor." Kikyo looked at her sister flushed face. She and Inuyasha had not smelled Kagome's arousal because theirs was as strong. The dining room smelled like sex and the servants were getting uneasy. It made everyone dizzy.

"This Sesshomaru will bring her to the infirmary." He grinned and raised his hand to his mouth. His tongue licked her fluid on his fingers and his gesture made her look away with embarrassment.

"Please make sure she gets to her room safely." Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and sat on his lap, publicly displaying their affection. Sesshomaru nodded as he stood up. He pulled Kagome up from her chair and scooped her into his arms. She was light and warm. Her scent and his were now colliding.

Kagome blushed at the sudden position. She had never let a man carry her. It was a sign of submission and she had refused to allow him to proceed on. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him away but she felt a rumble on his chest. She looked up and his cold golden eyes glared at her. He was warning her not to move away from his touch. She gulped as his clawed hand slipped under her kimono and reached for her folds once more. Her face became flushed again.

"Sister, I will see you later."

When they left the dining room, Kagome struggled out of his grasp. Her fiery sapphire eyes glared into his bright golden ones. Her chest heaved up and down, catching his attention. Her hands were fisted and she growled at him.

"Let me down!"

His mouth curved into a smirked. She was a sexy when she was angry. She grasped his collar and pulled his face towards her.

"How dare you do that, in front of your father, Inuyasha and Kikyo!"

"Father will not interrupt us. And as for the fools, they were already intoxicated in their own arousal to notice yours." Pride swam in him as he remembered her sweet moans.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, I did not appreciate that or this!" She gestured her current position. Kagome did not like to be dominated by a man. She lifted one of her leg out from his grasp and aimed to kick his head. He blocked with his arm, releasing her body free in order to defend himself. She back flipped out of his hold and landed on her feet. Her hair was now disorganized. She had made an effort to look presentable on the first dinner here and he had ruined her hair. Sesshomaru looked at her move out of his grasp and noted that her body was incredibly flexible. He would love to see what positions she could accomplish in bed. The thought had stirred his loins back to life again.

"You don't seem to know what a woman like me want my lord. I am not your typical submissive bitch you can easily bed on the first day. You need to win me and so far, my lord, you have managed to annoy me." Kagome crossed her arms and shot a glare at him. Sesshomaru left out a chuckle at her claim.

He walked towards her while smirking. He stopped when he was a few inch away from her and began circling her. His silence and movements were starting to irritate Kagome. Her eyes followed his steps and he was looking at her as if she wore no clothes. She felt his eyes burn into her back as he stopped behind her. It intimated her but she refused to accept that thought. She had fought with so many demons in the past and she was simply intimated by a demon walking around her?

Sesshomaru leaned down until his lips were centimeters away from her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. It made her shiver and her nipples hardened. He stayed behind her and made no movements. She stayed, frozen in place.

"You may not be able to submit now, but soon. This Sesshomaru will make your body bend to my every command." He whispered into her ear. His lips touched her earlobe and she jumped. She tried to get away from him but his strong arms circled around her small frame, trapping her body to his. His hard body fit perfectly against her small curvy body. She gasped as she felt something rather large and hard poking her ass.

His lips trailed down to her neck and he inhaled her scent, letting a sigh out. She smelled so sweet that he was drunk in her scent. His lips started kissing lightly and nipping her slender neck. She let a whimper as she felt her lower regions tighten. She hated him. He could do anything to her body and it would response to the littlest touch. She had to get away from him, for her own sake.

She trashed around his hold but it was impossible to break out. He needed a type of distraction so he would loosen his hold. She trailed her delicate finger against his thigh. He gasped but tightened his hold. A satisfied groan came out from his lips. She cursed. Her hand trailed up his thigh to his crotch and grabbed his hard member, digging her claws lighty. He threw his head back and loosened his hold, giving her more access to him. She cracked her knuckles and ripped his arms off her. She turned towards him and slapped him across the face.

Sesshomaru's fast reflex caught her arm, stopping her attack. His eyes bled red. How dare she?

They were both caught up in the moment and failed to notice a dark figure stepping out of the shadow, stalking towards them.

"Lovers in a quarrel I see?" Kagome and Sesshomaru turned their head towards the dark and husky voice. It was a man dressed in a black and purple kimono. He had long dark hair and his face was delicate. He was definitely an aristocrat. His eyes were crimson colored and his lips were slightly purple. His strange and yet scary appearance was not hideous but rather exotic.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed his name like venom. It made Kagome step back. His aura was strong and overwhelming. It was dark and twisted, almost evil. Kagome was scared. She had never seen such a threatening aura. Sensing her discomfort, Sesshomaru pushed Kagome behind his strong body. She complied and moved behind him. He hid her small frame Naraku's view.

"It is nice to see you, Lord Sesshomaru." A grin appeared on the spider demon's face.

"What brings you to our lands, Lord Naraku?" Sesshomaru lifted his chin up. His golden eyes bored into his crimson ones. Naraku chuckled and started walking closer to them. He casually moved towards them but his eyes were glued to the small gorgeous specimen behind the dog lord.

She was something he had never seen. She had cerulean colored eyes that took his breath away. Her body was exquisitely filled out in the right place. Her small frame would fit perfectly underneath his.

"This is Kagome of the North Lands, I presume?" Naraku's voice turned husky and deep. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru flinched at his tone.

Before Sesshomaru knew what was going, a curvy figure pressed against his hard body. A scent of roses filled his nostrils. His head lowered down to acknowledge the woman holding him in a tight grip. She had onyx hair tied up into a ponytail with feathers.

"Kagura." He whispered her name. Her crimson eyes stared into his golden ones. Her eyes were filled with adoration and joy. She pressed her chest deeper into his body.

Kagome growled at the sight. Who was this woman? She was hugging Sesshomaru in the most intimate ways she had ever seen. She was beautiful, just like Naraku. Their resemblances were striking. She had a curvy body but less tone than Kagome's. Her lips were sensually red and her skin, slightly tanned unlike Kagome's paler complexion.

"I have come for you, my love." Kagura sighed and raised her hand to touch his face but he flinched away. She grunted and let go of him. She stepped back and stood next Naraku, flipping her fan out. She hid her wicked grin and glared at the filthy half-breed behind her Sesshomaru's muscular and delicious body.

Her love? Kagome's mind raced a thousand thoughts per seconds. He had a lover and refrained to tell her? Kagome felt like such a filthy slut. She was kissing and… doing things to him when he had another female aside? She grunted and buried her face in her hands. What had she gotten herself into? Kagura was now shooting glares at her. It was not a good sign.

"What have brought you into in my father's lands?" Sesshomaru spat out. His voice was cold.

"I have come here to fight for the position to be your mate, my love. I have heard that your father had arranged a marriage for you and I came here to save you. A half-breed can't possibly think she can win against a full demon, can she? I will be your mate and no other, right brother?" Kagura's crimson eyes stared into Naraku's with a smile.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's unease. He did not want to tell her about his other women before she came along. Kagura was his mistress. She knew how to pleasure in bed but he never cared to pleasure her. She was just there for his satisfaction but Kagura was very clingy and jealous. She had begged him for his hand countless times but he had turned her down every time. This time she was smarter, she had brought her brother, the ruler of the East Lands into this matter. This situation would create a conflict between the North and East Lands if he did something wrong. He was in a deep dilemma.

He felt the little creature behind him move. He turned his head to see her walk away from them. He did not stop her. He had felt her aura radiate with anger, sadness and unease. If he tried to stop her, he was pretty sure she would claw his eyes out. A male demon knew when to back off when a female demon was this mad.

"This is not finish half-breed! I will fight for his hand!" Kagura laughed as Kagome retreated.

Kagome stopped on her track and glared at the wind demon. Her eyes flickered red and her aura rose, clashing with Naraku's threatening one and this made Naraku's eyebrows raised. She was a powerful half-breed. Her aura was so strong, it made Kagura step back and her eyes were filled with fear. She looked at her aura which was formed into a fox with nine-tails. Her aura was a light pink color.

"What is she!?" Kagura asked herself.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with." Sesshomaru whispered and walked away in the opposite direction of Kagome.

"This will be interesting." Naraku chuckled.

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I love reading your comments and it encourages me to continue writing even though I have little time in my hands.**

**Much love, SilverGardenia.**


End file.
